The Rose, The Leaf, and The Fern Tree
by Lexus Manna
Summary: The Year is 069, also known as the Year of the 69th Annual Hunger Games. The tributes for District 2 will change everything. They will defy all the odds, only to come crashing down in an impact that will bring all of Panam with them. This is the story of the tribute who kindled the spark, that would ignite to a full out rebellion. Lead by the Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen.
1. Chapter 1: District 2

**District 2**

* * *

The first thing I realized when I opened my eyes, was that Autem was gone, and the fire was unlit.

Inexcusable! I had half a mind to report him the the unit manager. Then again, that would only spell trouble for the rest of my family.

Heracles, Rudy, Amacotabe, Nathan, Lacry, Leah, Nephele, and Conner.

No I couldn't, if the unit manager found out that...

The thought brought me up short, no they could never know.

I pulled myself up and off the low bed that I slept on, next to my 8 other siblings. Autem slept on the floor next to the fire.

That simple movement brought a fresh wave of pain. My limbs were sore and stiff from combat training, my pale skin was sunburned bright pink.

I grabbed the broken comb off the mantle and began to fight with my long brown locks.

I eased on my school smock and pulled my hair back into a braid. I grabbed my school cap off the mantle as well.

They said that the style was something known in the Old World as a "head-covering" or a "bonnet".

It is a rank of status, once you reach the age of the reaping (also known as adulthood), you get a new head-covering in accordance to you status, how much money you make. Ect.

The highest status wear no veil. The second highest wear a style known as a "bandana", it is tied on the back of the head. The third highest wear a smaller style of "bonnet" known as the "heart shape." And then you have me. The lowest of the low. We wear a full "bonnet."

The teachers use this as a tool to ridicule us. To make us stronger.

Your school smock also corresponds to your rank.

Again, The highest wear no smock. The second highest wear an apron. The third highest wear something known in the old world "pinafore." Then there is mine, something known as an "overdress."

It goes over my trousers and shirt. The sleeves go to my elbows. The hem reaches about 3 or 4 inches off the floor. It is made of stuffy, itchy material. It makes you freeze in the winter, and boil in the summer.

God, I hate school.

I tie the strings to my cap and flip them over my shoulder. I knelt down beside the fire and began the long tedious task of lighting a fire.

Go to hell Autem.

* * *

**20 minutes later**  


I wrapped myself in my shawl and headed out for school. Heracles would wake up in an hour to the District bell, then get himself and his siblings to school.

The cold mountain air, seemed to cut right through me. I looked up at the village clock.

I gasped. I was going to be late!

I burst out running. I went as hard as I could, and as fast as I could! I rounded the corner of the main street. I speed past the Justice Building. I crossed the main square. I ran up the steps of the school building.

I burst through the door. The first thing I saw, was a knife coming straight towards my face.

My heartbeat picked up. My instincts took over. I reflected the knife, turning, moving fluidly. I followed the trajectory of the blade. I felt it fly alongside the skin of my inner arm. As the hilt flew into my hand I grasped it. I tightened my grip, turned on my heel, and threw it back.

My teacher caught it in between her fingers.

"Silk Evengelica!"

I took in the sight.

The room was small, as all the class rooms were. Autem was sleeping in the third row.

The TV was on. Displaying the current scene in District 1. The female tribute had just been reaped.

God the names in District 1 were ridiculous.

My teacher caught sight of Autem sleeping.

She took the knife she had just thrown at me and threw it at him. It landed right between his fingers.

That effectively woke him up.

"I volunteer!" he shouted out, still semi in the grasp of what ever he was dreaming.

I rolled my eyes, as the rest of the class laughed.

"Autem Emanuel Kittridge!" barked the teacher.

"Yes Ma'am?" responded Autem, clearly shaken by the events that had just taken place.

"If you are going to volunteer, save it for later!"

"Yes, ma'am."

I walked right along the rows, settling into my seat in the first row, slapping Autem on the back of the head as I passed.

I tried my best to pay attention for the remainder of the class.

* * *

**After class...  
**

* * *

I walked home alone, as Autem had to stay after school cleaning whiteboards. My arm throbbed from sparring, I was put against someone that was above me, weight wise.

Then again, no one was in my weight class. Judging by the fact I was only 74 pounds soaking wet.

Oh well.

I opened the door of my compartment, and was immediatly run over by a hoard of excited siblings.

They all started chattering on and on...

It took me at least an hour to calm them all down. By them Autem was home, he kept asking me if there was anything he could do to help.

"Well for starters, you could get the bathwater while I lay out the reaping clothes." I said finally, after her had been asking non-stop for a half-hour.

"Alright then!" he said, seeming eager to help.

Well, at least he was trying. I didn't really want to shut him out of my life completely. But somethings just happen.

I went to the sleeping room. The bed was rumpled, unmade.

If it wasn't reaping day I would have beat each and every single one of them. As much as I don't want to, it's District rules.

I straightened out the bed and turned my attention the the closet. I pulled out reaping clothes for each one and lay them down on corresponding pillows.

When I left the sleeping room, not only was there warm water waitng, but 8 freshly scrubbed youg children.

I stared at Autem long and hard before finally saying, "Show off!"

It really wasn't that hard judging by the fact that all that needed to be done was hair washing.

"Admit it! You're impressed!" Autem teased as a goofy grin spread over his face.

I looked him up and down, and I could practically feel the chill that spread through the room when I next spoke.

"I would be if you hadn't been so careless and were now trying to make it up!"

My voice came out rough and harsh. That grin vanished clear off his face.

"I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say that?!" he said.

"Go get dressed!" I barked at my younger siblings, before turning my attention back to him.

"You can never say it enough! You're mistake cost more than you can ever make up for! Becasue of you Jade-"

My voice broke on that last note.

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Because of you, Jade's dead! She was just a baby!"

"I never thought!" he looked away, I could see the pain on his face. "I thought I was doing what was best!"

"Well you weren't!"

I decided to stop there before I made him mad. I stormed into the sleeping room, where my siblings had just finished dressing.

Heracles was helping Leah button up her top in the back.

I ignored them and went to grab my own reaping clothes. Thank god I had washed up at school since there was only 10 minutes till the reaping.

I quickly changed into a blouse and skirt. I took my cap off and shook out my hair. I pulled it back and into a rolled braid and set out for the reaping.

* * *

**At the Reaping**

* * *

I walked along the rode as wel filed in to our designated rope spots. I was 12 years old so I was at the front.

My heart pounded in my chest so loud I almost missed the name.

God I wish I had.

"Winter Kittridge!"

But that wasn't the end. I stood on stage looking around as the male name was read.

"Autem Kittridge!"

Then suddenly the floor came hurtling toward my head.


	2. Chapter 2: District 3

**District**** 3**

* * *

"Winter Kittridge! Autem Kittridge!"

Fern lifted her head to look at the screen.

_God, the District 2 names as so stupid!, _thought Fern.

But then again, people could say the same about her name.

Fern Linux. She was still mad about her parents naming her that.

Oh well, nothing she could do about that now.

Her teacher switched off the television.

"Alright, class dismissed!" The teacher said, "Turn in your personal learning devices!"

Fern stood up and plunked down her tablet on the table. Not really caring.

She only had a few minutes to get to the square. She began to run.

She got to the square out of breath.

Thank God she had remembered to wear her reaping clothes to school!

She stood still as her blood was drawn and scanned.

She was 18. This was her last year at the reaping.

She stood still as the female name was read off.

"Fern Linux!"

Oh god in heaven, save my soul.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbyes

**Justice Building: District 2  
**

* * *

I came to inside the Justice Building, as I was dumped to the ground.

I pulled myself to my feet, as my pulse quickened. My breathing increased and I began hyperventilating.

No, no, no! You can _not _do this Winter! You have a responsibility to your District! You have been trained young and hard for combat! Just for this purpose!

So stop being a fucking coward!

This is survival of the fittest! This is do or die! Only one winner! You must stay strong.

The door opened and Autem stepped in.

"Hey." he said.

I turned my head away from him, we are going to be rivals in the arena. So why not start now?

He sat down beside me on the couch.

"So..." he said, "You wanna...hug? Or something?"

I slowly turned my head to face him.

"Shut Up!" I said.

I rolled my eyes and turned my focus back to the door.

"Alright then."

Just then the door opened.

8 young rascals poured in.

They opened their mouths with a clamor of questions.

I motioned for them to be quiet.

"Heracles!" I yelled.

"Yes ma'am?" he said, stepping forward.

God, I wish I didn't have to do this, I mean he's only 7!

"You know what you have to do." I said, sternly.

"Yes I do." he confirmed.

I then launched into a long shpeel about food, school, trading, money, and staying under the radar.

When I was sure I had covered absolutely everything I said,

"You only have to worry about this for a few weeks, since Autem will be coming back."

"WHAT?!" Autem erupted, "WHAT?!"

I slapped him.

"You know exactly what I mean." I squinted my eyes at him.

"But! But that means!" she stammered.

I slapped him again.

"Stop stammering, I know full well what it means, and I am not afraid. Now seriously, SHUT UP!"

He shrunk back into his seat.

The next thing I knew, I was hugging Heracles. I was hugging all of them.

All I was saying was I love you, I love you all. Trying to hold on to these last few moments I had with them.

Then they were gone.

Autem was standing now, looking out the window.

It felt like the games had already begun.

The next visitor was unexpected.

He walked in shyly, I didn't know he even knew who I was.

Alphonse Johnson.

"Hi." he said.

Then his expression changed. It became slightly sad.

"They let you wear one thing from your district into the arena. Will you wear this?"

I looked at his outstretched hand, in it were two rope bracelets with the mark of our district emblazoned on a piece of stone hanging from it.

"You too Autem." he said.

"Okay." I said, stepping forward. Alphonse tied it around my wrist.

Autem nodded and reached his wrist out as well.

Alphonse tied it around his wrist.

Then Alphonse was gone.

He was our last visitor before we were conducted to the car, then to the train.


	4. Chapter 4: Train Ride

**District 2: Train Ride**

* * *

A_gonized screams of a young child __echoed from the square.__  
_

_The tinny scent of blood tinged the air._

_The normally gray concrete had been dyed red with blood._

_A gaunt young girl, barely more then a skeleton, hung from the post._

_Her wrists were tied to the post, her skin bright a bright, blood tinged, red._

_Pieces of flesh dotted the pavement, next to where her over shirt and jacket had been thrown._

_The girl seems barely ten. Why is she being subjected to the torture?_

_Who is she? How did he know her? He didn't know much, just that he had been injured and in a coma for a year. _

_He had come to, only to be pushed out the door and hurried into the District square to watch the punishment of a "convicted criminal."_

_The girl looked up and locked her eyes on him. Her mouth oopened to say something._

_"Au...AUTEM!" She screamed out the next word as the whip came down on her back once more._

_She panted...her eyes rolled up into her head before she slummed. Now, she was only supported by the rope tied round her wrists._

_Suddenly, he remembered!_

_His name was Autem Kitridge! He was 15, well...16._

_The girl on the post was his 6 years younger sister.  
_

_He charged forward._

_"Stop that!" he yelled, "I mean, I believe for a first time offense, the required number of lashes has been despensed."_

_"I agree." said a man in a suit that stepped forward. Autem recognized him as the District mayor._

_"Well then, my job is done." said the Head Peacekeeper as he walked off. The pavement made a sick squeaking noise. There was a flash of silver and the ropes holding Winter up were cut._

_Her body fell to the stones. Autem rushed forward. Three people followed close behind him._

_Helping hands stretched out, a board was lowered. Her body hoisted onto it. Autem picked up her jacket and walked along side the board. The guilt already creeping through his heart..._

* * *

_"_Autem!" shouted a voice.

"What?!" Autem started.

"We are here!" shout the voice again.

Autem's vision cleared and he saw Winter standing over him. He had fallen asleep at the breakfast table. His face had went into his oatmeal.

"Did you eat?" he asked Winter.

She gave him a look, as if to say: "What the hell do you think?!"

"I'll take that as a no?"

"There you go dunce!" she said as she turned and walked off.

Autem rose and walked over to the door, eager for his first glimpse of the capital.


End file.
